injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star-Lord (Avengers Infinity)
Biography Having left Earth, Peter Quill has been traveling with a group of criminals known as the Ravagers for most of his life. Calling himself the outlaw “Star-Lord”, Peter ends up teaming up alongside with other outlaws to save the universe from a dangerous Kree known as Ronan the Accuser. Conquest After being recruited by Nova to defeat Annihilus, Peter Quill donned a new Star-Ord outfit and formed a rag-tag group of former outlaws known as the Guardians of the Galaxy to help defeat Ultron and his Phalanx hordes. Cosmic Avenger Peter used this suit many times for his space travels until making his Space Mask and Rocket inventing Space Suits. Now no use, this suit has only been used for style and embarrassment. Powers and Abilities * Skilled Marksman * Skilled Thief * Skilled Pilot * Skilled Combatant * Master Acrobat * Master Strategist Combat Characteristics Signature Moves * Pulse Shot: '''Star-Lord grabs his Elemental Gun and fires a single laser blast at the opponent. ** The Meter Burn version has Zod summon two handguns and fire multiple shots. * '''Rocket Kick: '''Peter charges forward with his rocket boots and kicks the opponent. ** Meter Burn makes Peter do a quick flip kick which pops up the opponent for an additional attack or combo. * '''Hadron Enforcer: '''Peter uses a cannon that shoots a bullet containing hadron particles, which explodes on impact. ** Meter Burn makes the bullet slower, allowing for a forcefield or combo of some sort. * '''Power of the Orb: '''Peter uses the Orb to fire a purple lightning beam which follows the opponent. * '''Gravity Grenade: '''Peter throws a grenade on the ground which sucks in the opponent of they’re near. Other Moves * '''Grab: * Character Trait * 'Elemental Gun: '''Peter is able to link his pistol with one of the following elements for a limited amount of time: ** '''Fire: ' The bullet leaves a burning effect, making the opponent lose health over time. ** 'Water: ' The bullet freezes the opponent. ** 'Earth: ' The bullet is replaced by a full screen shockwave that stuns the opponent. ** 'Air: ' The bullet is able to bounce off the wall or ground in case Peter misses. Super Move * '''Heroic Blast: '''Peter charges at the opponent at a long range and if he gets the opponent, he flies offscreen. The opponent gets punched twice in the face before a huge laser beam is blasted from Milano, making the opponent crash back down onto the arena. Skill Tree Unlockables * '''Star Moves: '''Star-Lord fires a laser from his gun. He then flips over the opponent and fires a beam at the opponents back. * '''Orbital Strike: '''Star-Lord calls Milano and it fires a beam from offscreen that knocks the opponent down. * '''Relocater: '''Peter throws a gadget on the ground. A split second after, Peter teleports where his relocator was thrown. Trivia Ending Gallery D217FFCB-0BD9-439D-90DD-084FBD7B5600.jpeg|Star-Lord Conquest Skin B337F696-A83B-410F-A1CC-9F0E68F4C0A8.png|Star-Lord Cosmic Avenger Suit F14BAF7F-94FA-40EC-87B7-D43324BCD890.png|Star-Lord Super Meter Emblem 4C125E78-3AA6-4EE7-820D-077EAFA4E87F.jpeg|Star-Lord’s Elemental Gun 05495B24-B775-4FEF-BC09-3DE992D870D1.png|Star-Lord Hadron Enforcer 5ADBD61B-8936-4E81-BE1B-3558D08A2D70.png|Orb Quotes Intros Round Win Additional Details Base Stats *Health: 900 *Strength: 1200 *Speed: 1150 *Defense: 1000 Shaders *Default Skin **The jacket is blue while the shirt is black and the pants are olive green. *Conquest Skin **The regular suit is black while the stripes are red. *Cosmic Avenger Skin **The blue parts are red, the black parts are yellow and the yellow parts are red. Character Select Screen *Once chosen or hit, Star-Lord quickly fires a laser at the opponent with any element. In game: *Intro: **When he speaks first, he is soaring through space using his rocket boots and he then crash lands into the arena; (the opponent says their line); then he aims his Elemental Guns at the opponent. **When he speaks second, he will walk into the arena while dancing a little, listening to his Walkman; (the opponent says their line); then he take off his headphones before he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When he wins a round, he either flies lightly with his rocket boots or he does a small sidestep dance. *When he wins too close to the opponent, he uses his rocket boots to dash backwards. *When he wins a round, Star-Lord contacts Milano and then flies upward into the sky. Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Marvel Category:Heroes